The present invention relates to a photographic print processing apparatus equipped with a first exposing system and a second exposing system.
In a photographic print processing apparatus, for example, an image on a developed photographic film is printed on a photographic paper and the photographic paper is conveyed to a processing section so as to be subjected to a development process, whereby a photographic print is obtained.
In one case, images of all frames of the developed photographic film are printed on a single sheet of photographic paper and an index print is obtained by developing the single sheet of photographic paper.
When both a normal photographic print and an index print are obtained, an exposing system for the normal photographic print and another exposing system for the index print are arranged along the same conveying system. If there is a large difference between processing times of two exposing systems, the faster exposing system such as the exposing process for the normal photographic print is affected by the slower exposing system such as the exposing process for the index print so that the processing capability is lowered.
In another case, for example, the normal photographic print is obtained by conducting printing exposure on a photographic paper, and the index print is obtained by outputting images on an ordinary paper by another print unit such as a thermal printer. In this case, since the normal photographic print and the index print are obtained by different separated systems, even if there is a large difference between processing times for the normal photographic print and the index print, it may be easy to avoid the influence caused by the difference. However, outputted recording mediums become different for the normal photographic print and the index print, such as a photographic paper and a ordinary paper.